Within You
by bexxy
Summary: What if Edward couldn’t stay away when he left Bella in New Moon? Will he make it back in time before a visit from Victoria and The Volturi? Bella/Edward
1. Prologue

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon? Not completely canon, but obviously had to change some things to make this story work.**

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Comments and reviews are a beautiful thing.**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

"_Take care of yourself,"_

The flashback still haunted me. It had been two months since Edward and his family left Forks and yet I could not seem to get the image of them out of my head. I don't think I really wanted to; it was the only place where I could see them when I wanted. Physically they were gone but emotionally and mentally, they were with me more than ever.

When I was awake, my head filled with Edward. When I was able to sleep, my dreams were nightmares, only a reoccurring image of him turning his back on me and walking away. I don't know what hurt more, those dreams or waking up to find out it was still real.

I knew I was a walking zombie; but hey, I have had werewolves and vampires in my life, what was one more? Besides, I had successfully managed to seclude myself from my friends and Charlie, everyone pretty much accepted that right now, I wanted to be alone. They didn't like it, especially Charlie. I could see the wrinkles in his forehead deepen with worry everyday; I even caught him on the phone one evening calling the hospital trying to locate Carlisle. I knew they were gone but I still had a spark of hope that they would return.

Little did I know that it would only be days until I saw the face of my Edward again.


	2. Chapter One

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon? Not completely canon, but obviously had to change some things to make this story work.**

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a few pages**

**Thank you to the kind reviewers who left comments after I posted the prologue. You make me smile**.

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

It was Wednesday. The only reason I knew was that the radio on my alarm clock had said something about "a rainy Wednesday in Forks." What a surprise.

I grudgingly forced myself to roll out of bed. Each day only got worse as I began to realize with more understanding that Edward was not coming back. I was unable to comprehend why he left. Well, of course, I knew 'why' but I could not grasp 'how' he could do it. I was so convinced he loved me…but then again, I was so convinced that he didn't. That was the reason he left was it not?

I could feel my eyes burn with tears…they seemed to be never-ending. I blinked quickly rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand and sat up, smacking my hand down on the 'off' button turning the annoying radio off. Sighing I stood up and began my morning routine. Surely, a hot shower would make me look a bit more presentable. If I cared enough, I might start wearing make up to hide the blotches on my face and the almost black circles that had now become a permanent fixture under my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. Part of me was startled by my appearance…I had grown pale. My hair hung limply around my face and I had even lost a few pounds. I felt guilty knowing Charlie had to see me like this everyday. I was starting to get selfish, again hurting the people around me that I loved. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and walked into the bathroom to relax my muscles under the streams of hot water.

I took my time today. I was in no rush to get to school and my alarm was set a little earlier than normal since I have been having difficulty getting out of bed. I took extra minutes to comb out my hair and tossed it into a wet ponytail. I threw on a pair of jeans, a grey tee shirt and a dark blue hoody…this is fine.

When I made my way into the kitchen, I saw a folded piece of paper on the table. My heart skipped a beat and I scolded myself for thinking it was from Edward. Foolishly, I was still hopeful and I carefully unfolded it and sighed when I saw that it was from Charlie.

"_Bella-_

_I will be home later tonight. I have to head out of town for a meeting; I shouldn't be any later than 9pm. I left you 20 bucks for a pizza. Save me a slice kid. _

_Charlie_

_p.s_

_Smile today, okay?"_

I stuffed the note into my pocket and tossed the twenty-dollar bill onto the counter mentally noting that a cheese and mushroom pizza actually sounded good. I washed up a few dishes left over from last night and checking the clock on the stove, decided I could leave for school.

It was definitely going to be another long day. I could feel it. I stepped outside, the sky was grey and dreary and the clouds were heavy threatening to break open with rain….ugh…talk about pathetic fallacy.

I stood at the door of my truck when something caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye, for just a brief and fleeting moment I thought I saw a flash. It was less than half a second, barely even that…but just enough for me to catch a glimpse. Something had moved in the yard and I jumped when I heard one of our garbage cans fall over in the back. Against my better judgement, I slowly walked beside the house, making my way to the yard. I reached the corner and slowly poked my head around and jumped when a cat hissed and ran past me knocking over another garbage can.

"Stupid cat" I murmured as I picked up the trash bins and placed them back against the house. I stopped and looked around into the thick brush of trees that lined the back of my house. Something felt different….something felt off. A change was coming. I didn't know if it was good or bad, at this point I would take either. I had nothing to lose and nothing to gain. Hesitantly, I turned my back and dragged my feet back to my truck. Climbing in, I started the car and pulled out of the driveway….but not before I saw another flash. Shaking my head and attributing the images to me going insane, I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and began my drive to school.


	3. Chapter Two

What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon? Not completely canon, but obviously had to change some things to make this story work.**

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **_I am floored by the number of hits this story has already received! A special thank you to those who have read and an extra special thank you to those who left reviews. Your kind words inspire me to continue!_

_To get more reader participation, I have decided to open a poll in my profile regarding this story. Would you like this story to stay completely in Bella's point of view or would you like to see from Edward's as well? Please go to into my profile, click on the poll, and let me know. I will keep the poll active until Wednesday March 26__th__, 2008….and if you would like to leave a review, I would be thrilled._

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I arrived at school with just enough time to find a parking spot and walk to homeroom. I scowled as I gazed around the parking look trying to find an empty space and rolled my eyes when I found one; of course, it had to be beside Mike Newton's car.

My truck barely fit in the space and I had to squeeze out my door to prevent it from scratching Mike's car…although that would not be the worst thing that could happen, could it? Ugh, I really need to stop. Mike had been overly nice to me since Edward left and although I was attributing that to his absence, I still couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt at my behaviour in response. A larger wave of guilt washed over me as I began to realize all the people I was pushing away. I wanted to care…but I couldn't. I couldn't care about anything when Edward wasn't here. This had to stop…or did it? If it stopped then that would mean I was over him and that I was accepting a life without him…and that is not something that would ever be okay.

I made my way to homeroom and shuffled into class. I took my now usual seat at the back beside an empty chair…where Edward used to sit. It remained empty for two months and I was sure I looked pathetic, always glancing over in the middle of class, hoping that he would be sitting there, his eyes softly resting on me with a small smile on his smooth and flawless face. The image alone was enough to make me blush…he always had that ability. All I really had to do was think of his name and my face would start to turn a few shades darker.

I can't tell you what class was about or what our latest assignment was. I murmured a soft and embarrassed 'thank you' to Angela who offered a gentle smile and handed me a piece of paper with today's homework assignment from class. She was too nice to me, I didn't deserve it. She walked silently beside me to our next class and I made an extra effort to sit beside her and forced out a small smile.

"Um Angela," I began, "thanks for saving me back there. I know I haven't really been-" but she cut me off.

"You don't have to explain Bella. I know how much Edward meant to you…" She said. My eyes felt another burning sensation and looked down at my desk trying to avoid further contact knowing the tears would break the barrier soon.

Lunchtime was difficult. I sat at the Cullen table by myself usually although Angela would sometimes come and silently sit across from me doing homework or chatting with Ben. Finally, the school day came to and end and I was in my truck, windshield wipers at full speed, barely able to do their job because the rain was coming down so heavily.

I drove slowly down the deserted road towards the turnoff that leads to my house. The rain had gotten so heavy that I literally could not see anything and I had to pull over and wait. I turned the car off and sat in silence listening to the rain pour down on the truck, I don't know what did it but my eyes finally failed me and allowed the tears to come flowing down my cheeks. Like the rain, they were large drops, soaking everything they met and before long my sleeves were damp and my hair clung to the sides of my cheeks. I don't know how long I sat there but when I looked up again, the rain had started to subside. It was not nearly as heavy although it continued steadily.

I finished the drive to my house and sat in the driveway for a minute collecting myself. I reached over towards the passenger seat to grab my backpack but froze; I could have sworn that like this morning, I saw something. Another flash of colour…or something. It only lasted for half second and I knew I was vulnerable and that my mind was probably playing tricks on me. Really, what could it possibly be? Rain reflecting off of something in the yard, another cat…my imagination. I shook my head trying to clear it while opening my door. Stepping out into the rain, I walked into my house.

I tossed my bag in the corner of my room and changed into a dry pair of sweat pants and tee shirt. They felt warm and slightly comforting. Forcing myself to focus on my schoolwork before Charlie dragged me to a psychiatrist, I pulled out my textbooks and began to work on the homework Angela had jotted down for me this morning.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was completely dark. Sighing I stretched and heard the growl of my stomach begging to be filled. Remembering the twenty dollars on the counter from Charlie, I went to the kitchen and rifled through various flyers for take out. Settling on the first pizza advertisement I found, I ordered my favourite…cheese and mushroom. The person on the phone said it would be about 30 minutes so I wandered into the living room, turned the television on but muted the sound and sat on the couch staring blankly at the images.

In the middle of a commercial for dog food, the doorbell startled me. I slowly made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the twenty off the table. Opening the door, I stood confused on the porch. There was no one there. My brow furrowed as I looked around, peering down the road and across into the darkened forest.

"Hello?" I nervously called. Of course, no one answered. "That's….weird." As I turned around to go back inside the house, I saw some headlines come down the road and pull into the driveway. The delivery boy brought my pizza and I handed him the money. "Hey, you didn't see anyone on the road while you were driving up, did you?" I asked him.

"Uh nope, sorry. Just me." He said as he gave me a lopsided grin.

"Oh…okay. Keep the change" I replied as I turned and took the pizza back into the house. Grabbing a few slices and a glass of milk I headed back up to my bedroom to eat and hopefully finish a chapter from my textbook. This was definitely going to be another long night.


	4. Chapter Three

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to everyone who has once again reviewed, added my story to their alert list and voted in the poll posted in my profile. I really appreciate it._

_A question was posted in my reviews and unfortunately, I cannot reply with a private message because the poster did not have an account. I will answer it here and hopefully you will come back to read the new chapter and see my reply! Yes, I probably could have posted the first two chapter as one long chapter but my writing style/lack of time doesn't really permit me to. With this story in particular, I don't really know what the next chapter will be like, so in a way, reading a new chapter is as new for you as it is for me. Since this story runs that way, I write my ideas as I get inspired and post them when completed. I probably could wait and add on to the chapters later on but I get anxious and excited for people to read them! I hope this explains everything! _

_Oh and one more quick note, the poll in my profile will be closed tomorrow evening. Go vote for whether you want the story to remain from Bella's perspective or if you want to see the story from Edward's as well._

_Oh and guys? The hits I've been recieving is amazing. I really don't know though if you like what you're seeing. Please let me know!_

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I was right. It was another very long night. Charlie came home around 9pm as he said and he greeted me with a tired smile as he grabbed some leftover pizza. "How was your day Bells?" he asked cautiously.

"It was okay. How was your meeting?" I asked diverting the focus onto him. I was not excited to discuss how many times I broke down crying today. Charlie sighed and looked at me sadly. I was thankful when he didn't press the issue.

"It was really long. On the way out of town, we ran into a bit of trouble." Charlie said.

"Oh?" I asked disinterested. I felt bad, I hope my tone was more believable than it came across.

"Yeah, it was really odd actually. I was in the cruiser with John…you remember him, he's the retired cop who volunteers around the office still…anyway, when we were driving down the road, there was this woman who just seemed to come out of nowhere. Of course a few cars ahead stopped but one spun out of control and I swear Bells, the car hit her. John and I slammed on the breaks and ran out to help her but there was no one there! It was like the cars just stopped for no reason at all, no trace of a woman or a person or anything. She literally just ran out of the forest, pretty fast too, and then darted across the street and into the stretch of trees on the other side." Charlie said trailing off, his forehead creasing. I could tell he was going over the details in his head trying to figure it out.

"Yeah that's weird…are you sure it wasn't just a big animal, like a deer or something?" I asked. Charlie looked at me as if I was missing something.

"Bella, this was very clearly a person…well, as clearly as I could see, she was running very fast. I only really caught a glimpse of red hair before-" but I cut Charlie off.

"Red hair?" I asked with panic rising in my voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Charlie answered slowly. I'm pretty sure he thought I was losing it…or what was left. I had to compose myself.

"Yeah…you're right, that is weird. Well, enjoy your pizza, it's getting late and I have another chapter to read before bed." I said starting towards the stairs. My knees began to get wobbly and I had to force myself up each step. "Goodnight Charlie…" I trailed off.

I made it to me room and sat down heavily on my bed taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I ran through the fine points; Red hair, fast enough for a human to notice it odd, running in and out of forests on the outskirts of Forks….Victoria. I gasped and jumped up from my bed as if I had been shocked and ran to the window clawing at the locks ensuring they were bolted and tight. My panic rose higher as I realized that if Edward came back in the night, my window would be locked…he would think I did not want him there. I didn't know what to do. Either way, they were both vampires and could easily get through my window, locked or not. I stood in front the glass and saw my reflection as I peered out into the darkened forest that surrounded the backyard. I made a snap decision and unlocked the window opening it just slightly. Sighing, I returned to my bed and climbed under the blankets without changing out of my sweats and tee shirt.

What danger was I in? Well, knowing my luck, probably a lot at any given time. However, dad sounded tired, Victoria probably was not here, let alone here to get me. I shivered…I was not sure if it was from the cool, damp breeze that drafted in from the open window or merely thinking her name. At any rate, I would rather an open window…even if it did put me in mortal peril. At least I'd be out of my misery. How awful of a person am I?

I snuggled down into my blankets. I was absolutely freezing but I dared not to close the window in hopes of Edward returning. For two months, it remained open. I let out a sneeze and reached for the now regular box of tissues that rested beside my bed. I knew I was sick from the cold air every night but I would rather the window open.

I don't know what time it was when I finally fell asleep. Time seemed to run together lately. I was having the nightmare again, the one where I am reliving when Edward left me in the forest. Each time, each night it gets worse; The Edward in my sleep, his features appearing harsher, his words getting more and more malicious. I knew he didn't mean what he was saying…in my nightmare, I sobbed, begged for him to take me back, to not leave me…to love me. I woke up in a cold sweat, I felt hot and my hair was clinging to my face as tears streamed down and onto my already soaking wet pillowcase.

I gasped to catch my breath and threw the blankets off. I think I had a fever. This open window thing was making me sicker and not just physically. I sat up in my bed and that is when I saw another flash. This time though, the flash slowed and stopped in front of me standing as far as away as possible against the opposite wall. I squinted my eyes straining to see clearly through the darkness and the tears. I quickly glanced at the window, it was now closed. I could barely make out the figure that was standing in the shadows. My heart stopped. This was it, Victoria had found me, and she really did come to Forks to kill me. My eyes teared up some more, partly out of fear but mainly because this would be a definite truth of never seeing Edward again. I was ready. I had to be, I didn't have a choice.

Instinctively, I wrapped myself deeper into my blankets. "Stupid Bella, as if blankets would stop a vampire…" I thought.

Slowly, the figure stepped forward. I gasped and maybe let out a scream, I could not be sure. It was then that my heart stopped.

"E-E-Edward?" I asked, although it came out as the tiniest squeak. Surely, the fever I had was causing me to hallucinate. This was cruel.

"Bella…." The response was quiet but still completely recognizable. It was then that everything took hold of me, the sickness I had been fighting off, the exhaustion, the mental and emotional strain. I could feel my eyes lose their focus and in a fleeting second, I was out cold.


	5. Chapter Four

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **_I am absolutely floored. As I write this, I currently have 15 reviews, 775 hits and 8 people have added this to their favourites list while 16 added the story to their alert list. I really truly mean it when I say thank you. _

_The poll for whether the story should remain from Bella's perspective is now closed. Majority rules, which mean in the future…expect a few chapters from our dear Edward's point of view._

_Another poll will be created tonight and will be located in my profile. Music has played a large part while I writ and, I am wondering if you would be interested of seeing a playlist once the story is complete; Songs that I listen to while writing, songs that have reminded me of Bella or Edward or have been a subtle background for this piece. Let me know and once the story is complete, if the answer is yes, I'll post a playlist._

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling extremely hot. My fever had obviously not subsided and I was wrapped in a large bundle of blankets. My eyes shot open as I quickly remembered there was someone in my room. I sat up and searched the room with fast and thorough glances. It was empty.

"What? No…NO!" I shouted in a panic. I jumped up from my bed only getting tangled in the sheets and falling loudly to the floor. I'm sure Charlie would be waking up any second to check on me but I didn't care. Tears began to form in my eyes from the frustration and I physically searched every corner of my room, the closet, under my bed, and any other space that was big enough to hide a full-grown being. I ran to my window, it was shut but not locked. "No…damnit…Edward! I know you were here!!" I shouted. I was full out sobbing and I couldn't catch my breath.

I heard a banging on my door. Charlie was rapping on the door loudly, so much that it was shaking. I'm sure the hinges were on the verge of breaking.

"Bella!? BELLA!" He shouted through the door. "Are you okay!? Open the door! I heard a scream and a bang!" I could hear the fear in his voice. I tried to steady my voice through the tears.

"I…I'm f-f-fine dad…just…just a nightmare…I fell out of bed…" That sentence was not false. I was having a nightmare…a literal one that I could not wake up from...and I did fall out of bed. How characteristically like me.

The banging stopped. I held my breath as the house went quiet.

"Bella…are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked softly. My heart ached for the pain I was causing him.

"Yes…I just need a few minutes…" I answered. I could hear him walk back to his room and shut the door. It was 2:30am. I sat on the floor in the corner shaking through quiet sobs as I waited for Charlie to fall back asleep. I know what I saw…and I know it was real because my window was open when I fainted and was closed when I woke up.

If it was possible, the final piece of my heart shattered in my chest. What am I talking about...'possible'…of course it was. It was happening. I could feel the pain clearly and it stung and cut into my deeply. I clutched my chest as my breathing became uneven. I hope it ends soon…my heart has not offered a rhythm in two months.

It was then that it did. I felt my world stop. My heart. Everything froze as I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw him…he was sitting on the floor across from me against my bed. I quickly dared to glance at the window half-afraid that when I looked back, he would be gone. The window was slightly open again and when I returned my gaze, he was still on the floor.

"Edward?" I whispered. His eyes softened as he looked deeply into me…there was so much pain and sadness in his face. I let out a sob for him…no one so beautiful should look this way. I wanted to comfort him, to hold him and feel his presence, to know he was actually here and not just another illusion when I was asleep.

I wish I had the strength, I'm sure I looked pathetic but I partly crawled, partly dragged myself over to him sitting within arms reach. His face was buried in his hands and he was shaking. His appearance made me weep and I did the same. I don't know how long we sat like this, each of us mirroring the other's sadness. This had to stop, he was here and I was wasting my time crying.

My hands were soaking wet. Tentatively as though I was scared he would vanish into thin air when I touched him, I reached up to his hands and pulled one away from his face. He gasped when our skin connected and looked up at me.

"Bella…" he breathed. The next thing I knew, there was no longer any distance between us and I was cradled in his arms as he sobbed tearlessly into my neck. I did the same, digging and clawing my fingers into his shirt, I never wanted him to leave again.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" Edward repeated his mantra while I repeated mine.

"Edward…Edward…" He pulled back and embraced my face between his hands. He looked over me as if he was checking to make sure I was all there, if I was complete. I was now because the part I was missing was holding me.

He gently brushed my wet hair away from my tear-stained face and brushed the outline of black circles that were under my eyes. He traced the structure of my cheeks and chin which had become slightly more sallow the past month. His brow furrowed even more than what I thought was possible.

"Bella…my beautiful Bella…" I turned away into his chest breathing in his scent…embarrassed by my appearance. "Please don't look away…I need to see you…" He gently turned my head back facing towards him, still held against his cold body. "What have I done to you…" he stated rather than asked. "You're sick…I think you have a fever…" He pulled back gently and I knew it was because he was afraid his cold temperature would badly affect my sickness. I clung to him more tightly then ever. The sorrow in his eyes deepened.

"Please…please Edward, don't leave me…" I begged. He quietly picked me up and placed me on my bed, wrapping me in blankets and securing himself against him.

"I won't Bella…I won't ever leave you again…" Edward vowed as his arms wrapped securely around me.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back…" I barely got the words out… "I didn't think you loved me anymore…" I felt him stiffen beside me and he carefully pulled his face back so he could look me in the eye.

"I never, ever stopped loving you." He stated. There was no doubt with the tone he used. It was definite. He paused. "You believed those words…everything I said in the forest…that I just stopped loving you…" He said to himself. He seemed almost in awe of my being there as I was of his. This was odd to me, another out of balance fact of how he viewed me.

"Bella…there is nothing without you. I want to explain everything. I want you to understand and I want to hold you forever…I will. If you'll let me. I can only hope that in time you can forgive me. But for now, please…you need to sleep. You're exhausted…you gave me a heart attack when you fainted earlier tonight…" He said softly.

"That was you! I knew it was you…" I said, probably very incoherently.

"Of course it was…I've been watching over you Bella…I wanted to comfort you so badly…but I couldn't. I was scared that you would not want me back…when you fainted, I could not leave you just laying there. I wrapped you in blankets…wishing you were wrapped in my arms. I saw what I was doing to you…I could not stand to be in the same room knowing what I have caused you. I went out your window, closed it to keep you warm and watched over you from outside the glass…." Edward explained sadly.

"But you're here now…" I seemed to finish.

"Yes. And I will do anything it takes to prove that I will be here, I won't leave you. Please Bella…sleep. I promise you that I will be here when you wake up and I will explain everything tomorrow." He said brushing his fingers over my eyes. It was almost instant; I didn't even have a chance to fight it. I fell asleep, the first peaceful sleep in two months wrapped in the arms of my love. And for the first time in two months, my heart gave a steady and strong rhythm beating strongly against his chest.


	6. Chapter Five

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **_28 reviews! You are all amazing.__ Thank you for being so supportive. I really enjoy writing this piece, it seems to just flow so easily for me. Although I think after this chapter, things are going to get more difficult regarding the storyline. There are definitely some snags that I need to work out or add in and I'm not quite sure how to do that. I have been diligent with chapters, posting one every night but you'll have to be patient with me because after this chapter, things start to get complicated and I'll need more time in writing to work them out._

_This chapter I had fully intended to write from Edward's perspective. It helps that many of you voted to see his view in the story. So here you go, our lovely Edward!_

_Thank you for your ongoing support!_

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV**

"Bella…my beautiful Bella. I cannot believe how foolish I was…" I barely even whispered. I dare not wake her. I wanted so badly to touch her…gently caress her cheek or run my fingers through her hair. I've put her through so much already, I could not allow myself to selfishly fulfill my needs when she had to have hers so violently and cruelly ignored.

I was truly a horrible excuse for a man, a boyfriend, for a person.

I never took my eyes off her. I began to memorize this new face and store it in the confines of my memory never wanting to forget what I have done to her.

Her eyes...the circles underneath were a deep purple-grey. I caused her sleepless nights; I did nothing to stop them.

Her cheeks…were beginning to lose the bits of roundness and were now slightly sunk in. There were stains that ran from her eyes to her chin and splotches of red sporadically around her face. They were dry and no longer held the faint warmth of blood that would cause her to flush so easily.

Her lips were parted ever so slightly, chapped and dry. Her nose was red and irritated from sneezing and being sick.

Her face was pale. Her skin was heated from her fever and clammy from a combination of sweat and of tears, I could easily differentiate the two.

She stirred and I heard her mutter my name. She became slightly restless and I gently wrapped my arms around her more tightly, more careful than ever and more aware that she was so breakable. She curled into me, clutching at my shirt as though she was trying to get closer to me. It was impossible, I already felt as though I was on the verge of snapping her in half and yet she moved in her sleep to fit her head in the crook of my neck while I rested my chin on top. Her arms gripped the front of my shirt trying to pull me securely to her. Her legs had wound themselves around mine, locking them in place.

I was physically much stronger than she was and yet she had me rooted in place. I was not going anywhere. I had no desire to.

I continued to watch over her, replacing blankets when they moved or got tangled, gently brushing hair out of her face…I vowed to her silently that I would do anything at all to prove my love for her and to show her I would never leave her again.

I would buy her anything, I would take her anywhere…if she wanted to stay here for the rest of eternity then so be it. Bella was my life and her life was my life.

I thought back to the past few weeks. The first month, I did manage to stay away from Forks but it was without a doubt the most miserable and lifeless time in my existence. I never stopped loving her but I had to make her believe something…things were getting dangerous and the very thought of Bella being harmed brought out a silent sob.

Alice was keeping an eye on her and I knew from her disapproving stares and sadness that Bella was not doing well. Jasper had even become attuned to her and was feeling her despair and emptiness…I can only imagine what he was going through, feeling her emotions combined with mine. Even Emmett was affected, once in awhile making a passing comment about how Bella would have made an experience entertaining by either falling or just being human.

I had left for two weeks in an attempt at tracking Victoria but failed miserably. When I came back, Alice slapped me so hard that I flew into a tree and broke it in half. Esme, my poor mother couldn't even look me in the eye she was so hurt. Carlisle was supportive of me but I know it was only because he didn't want me doing anything rash.

I had decided to come back. I wanted so badly for Bella to forgive me. I hid while I was here, following her through her day ensuring she was safe. I saw the pain and sadness that I had caused and I was too ashamed to face her and the depression that was without a doubt, my fault. I watched over her at night, never stepping foot into her room and only observed her through the window. I had ruined her life by leaving and I didn't want to cause more anguish and confusion by returning.

The nights were the most difficult…seeing Bella alone in her bed, crying in her sleep, calling for me and begging for me not to go. I loathed myself. I will forever.

Tonight was different. I saw her heart shatter, the last piece that was hanging on by a sliver…I saw it break apart. When she came home and wrapped herself in blankets crying for me…I knew I couldn't stay away any longer. Perhaps it was selfish of me, I needed her so much. I had no idea she needed me just as much.

I went back to watching her beautiful face. It was relaxed and finally peaceful. There were no lines on her face while she slept, no tears and she appeared content. This was the first time she has slept comfortably.

Time passed. I heard Charlie leave for work, pausing at the door but decided against entering. I could feel Bella's body began to respond to the lightness of the morning and her eye lashes sleepily fluttered. She pressed her face into my neck and took a deep breath in and let out a sigh.

I suddenly heard the most incredible sound.

"Edward…you stayed…" She said, her voice hoarse from crying and sleeping.

"I promised. Bella, I'm never leaving you." I told her. I could only hope she believed me. She didn't say anything and I gently pulled back and looked into her face. "Bella…I love you…"

She was beautiful, even now…despite all the obvious pain she endured through my own fault and stupidity.

"I love you Edward…I need you. I love you so much…" She whispered into my shoulder. I could feel a few new tears soak my shirt.

"Please…Bella, I can't stand to see you cry…so broken over what I have done to you…" I could feel my face contort with grief.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because you're here…because you still love me. These are happy tears Edward…" She clarified. I held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella…I died when I was away from you. Carlisle was right…you were right…I do have a heart and a soul. I know I do because when I left you, I felt my heart break and my soul wither away. Every essence of my being no longer held interest or worth because you were not in it. I had no reason. I had nothing. You are my everything. I am going to make this right….I don't care how long it takes but I will fix this. Please Bella…forgive me…let me try…let me love you again…." I don't even know if she heard me. I was so ashamed of myself and I could feel my body lose control as sobs began to wreck through my chest.

I could not believe it. Her hands rested on my face; gently stroking her thumb along my cheekbones…she was comforting me.

"We have forever Edward…let's just stay like this for awhile..." She whispered. "I love you…that will never change. As long as there are stars in the sky, that is how long I will love you."

I could not take it. This beautiful, wonderful human loved me. I leaned forward, closer to her face. "You have me Bella. Forever and eternity, I am yours…"

She tilted her face up, I knew what reassurance she wanted and needed. I met her, and our lips touched. I needed it too…I wanted it. Her needs first, always. This was the beginning of our life of forever.


	7. Chapter Six

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **_I need to say, I am so glad that so many people wrote to say they enjoyed that last chapter. I was worried about it actually, because I did not feel as though I could capture Edward's character as well as Bella's. Apparently though I did alright because there weren't any complaints! So thanks guys! I'm really pleased that you enjoyed it._

_On another note, I'm going to try to get another chapter or two out by Sunday night but get this: I went to the doctor and I have an ear infection, a sinus infection, bronchitis and the start of pneumonia. How cool am I? Very. So regardless, I'm not feeling well but I really want to write. So hopefully I will get another chapter out soon._

_This is going to be a short, filler chapter. Sorry guys, I just can't pull a longer one together tonight but I wanted to give an update at the very least._

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

Edward and I laid in my bed for another hour in complete silence. We didn't have to say anything, we just held each other. He finally broke the silence.

"Bella, love, we can stay here all day if you want to…are you hungry? I can bring you some food…" Edward asked softly while brushing a piece of hair away from my face.

"I don't care what I do, as long as it involved you being here with me…I really don't feel like going to school today though" I said annoyed.

"Actually you don't have to, before you woke up, Charlie called the school and said you wouldn't be in because you were sick. He left a note on the table for you telling you to 'relax' today" replied Edward with a smile. I grinned and leaned into him, snuggling closer to his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me. "But really Bella, when was the last time you've actually eaten anything?"

I looked away embarrassed. "Um…yesterday morning…I think?"

Edward's brow creased as he ran his fingers over by cheeks. He sighed, it sounded like a mix between frustration and sadness. "Bella…you've been so upset that you haven't been taking care of yourself…you've lost some weight…it's concerning…"

I shrugged. "It's fine, I probably could have used a few pounds off anyway" I joked.

Edward frowned. "No, I loved you the way you were. This isn't healthy Bella, you need to be eating. I'm getting you some food. Stay here please, I'll bring it up."

"I don't want you to go," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I promise I'll be back. I promised you last night that I would be here and when you woke up I was. I'll just be in the kitchen and then I'll be back in a flash," he said with a wink.

"Okay…" I said. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I could feel my heart begin to race and he gave a lopsided grin. I knew he noticed. Before I could even blink he was gone, I didn't even hear him make it down the stairs.

I laid in bed thinking. I could smell some eggs cooking on the stove and I knew that despite Edward's speed, you could not rush eggs cooking and bread in the toaster. It had only been about two minutes and I felt silly for admitting this, but I missed him.

I quickly scampered out of my bed and practically ran down the stairs excited to see him. Of course, I tripped on the last stair but didn't make it to the floor. I felt Edward's arms around me and I looked up to see him grinning at me.

"Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" He asked pecking me on my cheek. "Come on, breakfast awaits." He carried me to the kitchen, placed me on the chair and presented me with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and a side of my favourite cereal.

I began to dig in, realizing how I had neglected myself the past few weeks. I felt guilty. I looked up to see Edward watching me with fascination and I became self-conscious. I stole a quick glance at him before returning my eyes to my plate.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I cook the eggs in a way you don't like?" Edward asked worried. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just thinking…" I answered trailing off, lost in my thoughts.

"I wish more than anything that I could hear what you're thinking right now…please tell me Bella…am I upsetting you? Should I leave?" He asked, Edward's eyes widening with his own fear of leaving me.

"I was just thinking about you actually…I still can't believe you're here. I have…so many questions though. Questions I want to ask and questions I don't want to know the answer to…some I don't want to ask because I'm afraid of offending you or hurting your feelings…" I whispered the last part.

"You can ask me anything, you deserve to know my reasons. We will talk about this Bella. I have some questions for you as well." Edward surprised me with the last part. I must have looked confused because he noticed; of course, he noticed, he sees everything. I could have one piece of hair fall from my head and he would know. "Please Bella, eat your breakfast and then we'll talk."

I nodded and slowly finished the rest of the meal. I had no idea how famished I actually was until I sat down at the table. I guess I was so focused on other things I just simply forgot to take time to eat.

Edward took my plate and washed it in the sink. "Can I make you anything else?"

"No, that was…delicious. I'm quite full now. Thank you. Can I have a human minute though?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll be sitting right here." I took another look at him and quickly dashed upstairs to have a hot shower and start my morning routine. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt and ran back downstairs. Edward was still there and greeted me with a smile and open arms, I sighed when he wrapped them around me.

"What do you want to do then today?" I asked.

"No, you decide. Anything is fine." Edward answered. "But I do want to talk…" I nodded and gulped. "Please don't be nervous or anxious. I want to explain my awful and unacceptable behaviour…."

"Edward –" I began. He cut me off.

"Don't defend me Bella, I deserve the worst for what I did to you."

"I'm fine Edward…I'm fine now. Can we go to the meadow today?" I asked.

"Of course Bella." It took half a second to realize that Edward had gone to the closet and returned with a large blanket to lay on. He took my hand and led me outside to my truck opening the driver's door for me.

"You drive today," I told him handing him the keys. "Just remember, it's no Volvo." Edward grinned and took my hand. It was overcast outside but my day had never been brighter.


	8. Chapter Seven

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **Okay so phew. The last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks for being patient guys. I had a good sleep last night so I'm going to do another chapter before I get tired again. Stupid sickness knocks me out.

Someone asked if there would be more chapters from Edward's perspective, yes there will be.

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

I let Edward drive. I wasn't really in the state of mind to properly focus with being sick and him being here. The drive was silent, Edward's right hand gently holding my left. Each of us stealing glances at the other when we thought they were not looked. It all seemed too juvenile, especially to think of how far we had come. It felt new again though, that twisted feeling I get in the pit of my stomach whenever he touched me, the fluttering of my heart whenever he looked at me. I can't even describe how it feels when he kisses me.

The drive to the meadow took less time than it should have, especially with my poor old truck. I think just being with him and watching him passed the time. We arrived and before I could even undo my seatbelt, Edward was at my side, opening the door and helping me out of the truck.

Sliding out, I shut the door and looked over towards the vast forest and my face drained of all colour. "Are we…running Edward?" I asked

"I would run but you're still sick, I don't want to make it worse" Edward stated, taking my hand and walking into the line of trees.

"But it will take forever at my speed…just run. I'll shut my eyes and hold on tight…" I said. Edward looked me over for a brief second obviously looking for any further signs that I might not be able to handle it. Sighing, he reluctantly pulled the blanket from my house out and wrapped it around me before picking me up in my arms.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get this part over with" I replied while squeezing my eyes shut and burying my face in his chest. I could feel his lips on my head and his arms tighten securely around me. Then it began, I could feel us speeding through the forest, the wind whipping my hair around. I did not like the sensation but I loved being in his arms. I felt safe. Is it possible to not like something but love it at the same time?

I could feel Edward stop and he carefully sat me down on a fallen tree. He knelt down to my eye level and brushed away the stray hairs from my face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded in confirmation. His hand reached up to touch my forehand. "You don't have a fever anymore…" He trailed off.

"How could you even tell if I had one? I'm warm to you all the time."

"True. But your body temperature was warmer than I was used to." He clarified.

"Ah." I took his hand and he helped me up. He secured the blanket around my shoulders and I quickly turned around. "That fallen tree wasn't here before…"

Edward looked away from me and I felt his hand tighten ever so slightly around mine.

"You could say I became frustrated with the situation…" He said not looking me in the eye. "That tree received the least of it…"

I could feel my mouth drop in surprise. He looked at me confused. "Do you think this was only difficult on you?" He asked me, his tone not as gentle. I responded before I even realized I had.

"You were the one that left; I thought it was easier for you." My eyes widened as the words slipped out and I slapped my hand over my mouth. Edward's eyes slanted and his fists balled up at his sides. If he had blood running through that beautiful body of his I was sure his face would have been red.

"You really believe it was easy for me?" He said a bit more loudly. I don't know where all this frustration was coming from. Only a few moments ago, a few hours ago we were nestled in each others arms wrapped in a world of gentle kisses and content silence. I tried to reason with myself it was the reunion. Now that we had things to discuss, it would not be as serene.

We stood in silence. "Leaving you was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do" Edward said, his eyes boring into mine. I could feel something rising in me. Anger? Frustration? Hurt? Whatever it was, I began to loose the calmness that had consumed me earlier and I found myself spitting out words and sentences that shocked me.

"Well it didn't seem very difficult. You seemed to be able to up and leave me quickly and easily, leaving me there in the forest. Yeah, that looked really difficult for you Edward." My words were harsh. I could see Edward almost shaking with rage. It was actually very frightening; I took a step back and stumbled so that I was sitting on the ground. In a flash he was crouched over me, his face inches from mine. His eyes were black and wide with anger. I had never been afraid of Edward but there was a tiny spark of fear building up inside.

He must have seen in because something in his eyes softened and he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He tightly shut his eyes and looked at the ground. "Bella, I need a moment. I'll be back…" and he was gone. I looked around the meadow; there was no sign of him. I probably would have panicked about him not returning but there was no way I could believe he would leave me again with the way he looked at me a few moments ago.

I don't know where he went. He was gone for at least five minutes…I was too tired to move from my spot so I leaned up against the fallen tree and wrapped myself in the blanket as I looked over my surroundings. The sky was grey and there was a definite coolness to the air but once in awhile a soft, gentle breeze that carried a touch of warmth would push its way through my hair and the grass. It was comforting.

I could feel myself getting frustrated with the situation. I was so happy and relieved that Edward was back. I loved him; I wanted him to stay with me forever. I knew he was not going anywhere but there was part of me that was broken from when he left. It was such a surprise, a nightmare. I could feel my eyes fill as my embarrassing habit of crying while frustrated began to emerge. A few drops fell from my eyes and I quietly let them fall onto the blanket. Almost immediately, I felt myself being pulled into his arms as he held me to his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella…that was unforgivable. I did not mean to loose my temper and I am horrified at myself for scaring you." He whispered into my hair.

"Edward, no, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm sorry…I don't know why I said them." I told him, embarrassed now by my outbursts. He pulled me back.

"Don't apologize please. I accept that you will have those feelings from what I did. I can only hope that I can help fill those cracks I left in your heart and that in time, you can forgive me—no. I don't want your forgiveness, I don't deserve it…" He trailed off.

"Edward…yes, I am hurting but I'm healing every second you're with me." I told him.

"I want you to understand why I did the things I did Bella…" He started as he carefully picked me up and cradled me in his lap like a small child. "After what happened with James almost…." His jaw tightened and he could not finish. I placed a hand on his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. He shut his eyes and if he could cry, I am sure he would have. "When we had your birthday at the house and you so naturally and humanly cut your finger on the paper and Jasper could not control his instincts…Bella, you shouldn't be placed in those situations. I try to protect you and yet I only place you in danger. I thought…I believed that if I left, all the danger and all the problems that came with me, would leave with me."

"Edward…that's silly. You said it yourself; I am a magnet for danger. Even if I never had met you, I probably would have had a million things happen to me anyway," I said.

"But everyday that you're with me…every second that you're with me, you're in danger. It's not only everything else Bella, it's me as well. I'm not safe…" He tried to convince me but I would have none of it.

"You're not dangerous. You've never hurt me."

"Maybe not physically but emotionally…" Edward stated.

"This is getting out of hand. I'm starting to understand your reasoning Edward but it's all very silly. There will always be a risk with anything anyone does. Please don't hurt yourself over this…." I tried to reason.

"Bella, what was it like for you…I could see when I was watching over you that pain you were in…but what was it like?" He asked softly.

"Please don't make me answer that Edward…" I sighed. I was terrified of hurting him with my answers.

"I need to know, I need it in my head…I deserve it."

I had enough. I pulled back and raised my voice. "Edward, that was the most awful time in my entire life! I was lonely, isolated…I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I was sick, I was depressed…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. I shook my head clearing it. "Yes that doesn't change anything and no, it won't make the memories go away but you are here now. We can focus on now and things to come Edward, can't you see? I love you."

"You're hiding something Bella. Alice told me…she told me she had small flashes of you…how could you even think of doing that Bella?" He asked his face twisting slightly in pain. I knew what he was getting at but I dare not speak it. I looked down ashamed. He took my face between his hands and held me close to his face. "You were going to take your life…because of me. Because I left you…"

"No life is worth living if you aren't in it…" I said quietly. I meant every word. We sat in silence again and held each other, comforting each other.

"What can I do…tell me what I can do to make things right." Edward asked.

"You made things right when you came back."

"I won't ever stop proving to you Bella how much I love you. I cannot describe how it makes me feel to think you believed me so easily…that you believed I did not love you. But I see now that loving you means being with you. I'm so, so sorry that I was so absurd…" He said.

"Edward…I forgive you…just don't ever let me go, okay?" I asked as I lay contently in his arms. He leaned down and searched my eyes, checking to see if I truly did forgive him or if I was saying it merely for his benefit. He seemed satisfied and he picked us up standing me in front of him. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips hungry for the contact and feeling.

"Thank you Bella….I love you." He said simply. He held me but I was curious and had to ask.

"Edward…what were you doing the month before you came back to watch me?"

"I was…trying to track Victoria. I did not want her around you. The very thought of her on the same planet as you made me furious. I wasn't very good at it though…I'm sorry Bella…I didn't catch her." He sighed in frustration. My eyes widened and he must have felt my heart race with panic because he pulled me back and looked at me concerned. "What? What is it?"

"You were tracking Victoria!?" my voice hitched an octave higher. "You could have been killed Edward!" He rolled his eyes.

"Bella I'm fine." I hesitated.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked.

"Um…"

"Bella!" His voice was more urgent. He knew something was wrong. I replayed the story that Charlie had told me when he went out of town for a meeting and seeing the red haired woman dash across the road. Edward froze. Immediately he pulled me closer and scanned the meadow.

"I cannot believe I left you here alone and vulnerable while I went to fine her. I didn't even think! She came here when there was no one to protect you!" He was furious and quickly become irrational.

"Edward…she knows where I live. Something obviously was stopping her from coming to get me…otherwise she would have gotten to me by now. She's waiting for something." I suggested, hoping that theory would calm him down. It seemed rational to him because he relaxed his grip on me, but only slightly.

"Come on, we're going to the house. I need to talk to the others about this." He said while picking me up and adjusting the blanket around me.

"Wait, the rest of the family is here?" I asked. Despite Victoria being around, everything seemed to be getting a little better.

"Yes, they'll be thrilled to see you. They've missed you" Edward said. After making sure I was comfortable, Edward raced into the forest back to my truck for my reunion with the Cullens.


	9. Chapter Eight

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **Sorry everyone for the lack of updating. I've been really sick and insanely busy with work. I've also had a hard time with where this story is going to go, definitely a massive writers block. This chapter probably won't be long because I'm really exhausted. Rest assured though that I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up.

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

Edward was extremely cautious, more so than usual. He had gathered me in his arms and scanned the meadow before breaking into a race in the forest. My head was buried in his shoulder but I dared to glance up at his face. I saw his eyes wide with the exhilaration of running, his eyes however were darting back and forth through the trees, no doubt watching for signs of Victoria.

With no time at all we reached my truck, Edward strapped me in despite my complaints of being fully capable of doing it myself. We drove as quickly as my poor truck would allow down the familiar route to the Cullen house. Edward was tense, his jaw tight and his eyes narrowed. Even has he was driving, he had his arm wrapped around me and continued to scan the surrounding areas we passed.

"Edward, I know you're keeping an eye out for Victoria but could you please focus on the actual road?" I asked. He looked at me and his face softened.

"I'm sorry Bella, but the thought of her being that close is making me anxious…" He replied. I squeezed his hand and we sat in silence for the remaining few minutes of the drive. It wasn't long until the large house came into view. I could already make out a small figure practically bouncing on the tips of her toes. I could feel my face break into a large grin.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. Edward smiled.

"She's missed you…"

"I've missed her too….I've missed everyone…" I said softly. He stopped the car infront of the house and lifted my hand to his lips, gently placing a soft kiss on my palm. The moment was interrupted when I felt myself being yanked out from the car; I quickly found myself locked into a hard embrace.

"BELLA!!" I high pitched voice squealed in my ear. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! OH MY GOSH!! We have so much to catch up on, I mean, I could see most of what you were doing anyway but still, there's so much we need to do!"

"Alice! I need to breath if you want any of those things to happen" I said.

"What? Oh…right. Sorry Bella." Alice stepped back and smiled excitedly. I felt Edward's arm sling over my shoulder but only for a brief second as I felt myself being pulled away again into another crushing hug.

"You haven't even tripped yet! Are you sure this is our Bella?" I hugged back as tightly as my human arms could.

"Hey Emmett!" I said excitedly. I loved Emmett…the big brother I never had. He let go of me but kept his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure is good to see you!" He said. "This place hasn't been the same since…." but he trailed off. Edward shot him a look. "Hey, let's go inside and see the others…"

The four us began to walk up the stairs to the porch and in the split second I looked down to see my footing, Esme and Carlisle were waiting to greet me. Esme looked beautiful and Carlisle was handsome as ever with a small smile on his face. Esme was clutching his hand and I'm sure with the amount of happiness radiating from it, had he not been a vampire, it would have ripped right off.

"Bella dear, we are so happy to see you…welcome…" Esme said softly as she stepped forward. She gently and carefully embraced me and I immediately felt at home.

"Thanks Esme…it's nice to see you too. Hello Carlisle…how are you?" I turned to face the Cullen patriarch. I reached out to shake his hand and was surprised when he too embraced me. I'm sure everyone else could hear but he whispered softly to me.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for forgiving Edward and bringing him home…" I didn't know what to say so I simply smiled at him as he pulled away. "Come, let's go into the living room and let Bella settle in" he said, leading everyone inside.

I sat on the couch snuggled up next to Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper enter the room. He smiled and sat down across from me. "Hello Bella" Jasper greeted me kindly. I didn't take offence to his distance, I knew he had a difficult time being around me, especially now since it had been awhile. I felt so calm and happy. I looked at Jasper questionably. "I'm not doing anything Bella."

That was comforting. All the feelings and emotions were genuine and real. I could not help but notice, and not surprisingly, that Rosalie was not present. Emmett saw me glance around the room.

"Rosalie had to be somewhere…" he said and not at all in a way to convince me.

"Oh, that's alright…" I said fully knowing it was a lie and that she didn't like me. Normally that would have bothered me but I was so euphoric just being here with the Cullens, it didn't put a damper on at all.

"Edward dear, you look preoccupied" Esme asked concerned. Edward's eyes flickered to look out the large wall of windows and then back to his family.

"You know were I was…when I was away…looking for Victoria. Apparently, she has returned." Edward filled the family in on Charlie's incident. Emmett let loose a growling laugh.

"Let her try and get to Bella! I'm so glad you're back…things are always more exciting when you're around!" Emmett said with a wide grin.

"Emmett, this is hardly the time for this!" Edward said standing up.

"Ugh, here he goes again…" Alice said under her breath. "Edward, we won't let anything happen to Bella. We'll get some traces of her scent, track her location and deal with her. It will be fine."

"Alice is right." Carlisle chimed in. "However, we will need to extend a level of precaution. Obviously Victoria hasn't made herself known yet because she was presumably waiting for something. My guess would be your return Edward. Now that you are back and here with Bella, I believe that is what she wanted. I can guess that she will attempt some sort of reaction to try to snatch Bella from under your nose, part of the game for her I imagine." Carlisle's brow furrowed, he was in thought working out plans I assumed.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything happen to you" Edward said, settling himself next to me again.

"So…what do we do?" I asked.

"For now, we wait" Carlisle answered. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we all sat in silence watching the clouds outside as the rain began to drip down the windows.


	10. Chapter Nine

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **My sincere apologizes for the major lack of updating. My computer pretty much died but I just bought a new Mac so I'm good to go! Admittedly, I also had some difficulty with where to take this story. So many people have left amazing and supportive reviews, I want to make sure the quality that you have been reading stays intact. I'm just getting back into writing this piece so the next few chapters may be slightly short or slow as I get back into the groove of things. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

Things were tense. It didn't take much to notice that was for sure. I was still at the Cullen's house nestled between Alice and Edward on the oversized couch. Carlisle and Esme stood in the corner and if I hadn't known they were talking too low for my ears to pick up, it would appear they were having an intense staring contest. I let out a quiet giggle at the thought and it seemed to have lightened up the heavy feeling weighing down in the room.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?" Emmett came bounding back in the room. He had disappeared with his cell phone in hand, I assume to speak with Rosalie. Everyone turned to look at me, curious as to what I found so amusing. Once I told them, Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"You should see him and Jasper during competitive activities" Alice said. "You thought baseball was bad. We just recently had to purchase our third Nintendo Wii because the controllers ended up being smashed to splinters. You don't even want to know what happened to the actual system." She said rolling her eyes.

"What were they playing?" I asked, glancing over to Emmett who suddenly appeared to have an interest in his shoes.

"They were playing a bowling game." Alice replied through laughter. This was nice. Everyone seemed for a few minutes to relax and forget about the situation at hand. Well, almost everyone. Edward stood up and crossed his arms.

"This isn't the time. We need to think and come prepare a strategy!" Edward exclaimed. Carlisle came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, we will come up with a plan. We've already started. Jasper is out tracing scents around the area and Alice is trying especially hard to gain some insight about any possible leads." Carlisle tried to reason with Edward.

"Bella, as you can see, Edward is slightly prone to being overprotective and overreactive" Alice chimed in.

"Yeah, come on Eddie, lighten up." Emmett grinned. Edward growled and I heard Esme sigh.

"Boys, that's enough. Emmett, stop teasing Edward. Edward, you need to relax and allow yourself to trust the people around you." Esme told him sternly.

"Bella, you know we won't let anything happen to you" Alice said softly.

"She's right. We will protect you and keep you safe...you have no need to worry. Carlisle attempted to sound comforting but in all honesty, I was still extremely anxious and worried about the situation. My face became frozen in shock as a horrible thought came to mind. Edward must have seen my expression because he knelt down in-front of me and took my hands in his.

"What is it Bella?" He asked softly. I looked up expecting to see the faces of his family but they had quickly and quietly left the room allowing Edward and I privacy, I assume in hopes that I would confide and open up to him. I sighed.

"Edward, Victoria is dangerous...you see the people she's with. It's not just her, it's those she knows in her coven...I could never live with myself if you got hurt trying to protect me...if anyone got hurt. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." I replied, my voice wavering at the end with tears threatening to overflow.

"Everything will be fine. As for now, it is getting late and Charlie will be returning soon and by the looks of things, I will have some explaining to do...although I believe Carlisle has softened him up..." Edward trailed off. He continued once he saw my confused expression. "Carlisle briefly went into work today to do some paperwork since we were now transferring back. He saw Charlie and obviously the topic of you came up...he was very worried about you. Carlisle was being too generous and told Charlie that it was his fault I left..." He trailed off.

"What are you talking ab--" I started but Edward interuppted me.

"Carlisle told Charlie that he moved the family to Alaska on a family emergency..." Edward finished.

"Charlie believed that?" I asked surprised.

"Remember that's an actual believable story to someone who doesn't know the circumstances of our family" Edward clarified. I nodded.

"So what happened?" I asked anxious.

"Well, Charlie is still obviously and upset...rightly so. He's frustrated with the situation and hated seeing you that way..." Edward's voice softened and he gently caressed me cheek. "Either way, we need to get you home and I need to own up to Charlie. Emmett?" Edward said. There was no need to yell, Emmett would hear Edward loud and clear. He entered the room not even half a second later.

"What's up?" Emmett asked.

"I'm taking Bella home now. I'm keeping my phone close, can you and Jasper please go ahead of us and make sure her house is safe?" Edward asked.

"Already ahead of you. I just spoke to Jasper and he's on his way back. He couldn't find a trace near here. I'll meet him outside and we'll go. Don't worry Bella." Emmett finished with a wink before disappearing to meet Jasper.

Edward stood up and gently pulled me up with him walking towards the door and to my truck. Esme, Alice and Carlisle met us at the entrance.

"It's so lovely to have you with us again Bella" Esme said embracing me once more. I nodded and smiled at her before Edward led me to the truck and drove off towards my house to face Charlie.


	11. Chapter Ten

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **I'm so thrilled that you are all so forgiving for my lack of updating and left so many kind and supportive reviews. I feel this story picking up again, expect some exciting scenes in the chapters to come!

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

Edward was driving and he was stressed. I could tell by the way the skin around his knuckles stretched across the bones in his hand. No doubt he was thinking up plans to whisk me out of the country while Victoria was being dealt with here in Forks. I sighed and he looked over at me concerned.

"Bella, are you tired? You've been sick, perhaps--" Edward said; I interrupted him.

"No, I'm just thinking...Victoria isn't going to stop whatever plan she's come up with. Even if you do take me to the far reaches of the earth and hide me in some dark cave under a volcano or something, she'll still find me" I told him.

"Do you really think I'd hide you in a cave underneath a volcano?" Edward asked with a grin appearing on his face. His face became serious as we heard a soft buzzing sound. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his cellphone. "Emmett?" He asked.

There was a brief moment of silence and I could see Edward visibly relax. "Thank you Emmett, I'll be in touch." He clicked his cell off and placed it back in his pocket. "Jasper and Emmett checked your house and the surrounding area, Victoria hasn't been there."

"Well that's comforting..." I said softly. It didn't take long for Edward to reach our driveway. The spot where Charlie normally was still empty.

"Charlie will be home in approximately thirty minutes. That gives us time to start his favourite dinner of fish with Harry Clearwater's fishfry" Edward said with a disgusted look on his face.

"How do you know that's his favourite?" I asked. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, thought-reading thing..." my face went slightly red.

"I wasn't away that long Bella" Edward said with a tone of teasing.

"It felt like eternity..." I retorted under my breath as I stepped out of the car slamming the door shut. I should have known he would hear that because before I could turn around, he was in-front of me, both hands pressed up against the passenger door and his face inches from mine. His eyes were intense, not with anger but regret and sadness. He bent his head down and placed his cheek up against mine and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella...that was inappropriate and inconsiderate." He said it with such sincerity I felt like the meanest person in the world.

"It's okay...I know you didn't mean it." I replied softly, my face getting warmer as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Even when I'm angry at him, he can still manage to dazzle me. I could feel his lips turn to a small grin as he placed a soft kiss below my ear. My breath began to get ragged...

"Come on love, Charlie will be home soon. We want to butter him up." Edward said with a sly grin as he began pulling me towards my house. Together we managed to cook up a small dinner with a few minutes to spare before Charlie arrived back home.

Edward and I barely had time to nestle on the couch before he informed me Charlie was pulling into the driveway.

"Are you leaving and coming back after dinner?" I asked.

'I told you, I'm not leaving you. Especially right now with the situation being as it is. I'll stay in the living room, you go and greet Charlie." Edward told me as he pecked the tip of my nose.

I hear the door open and I went in to see Charlie settling himself into his chair. His expression was happy as he sniffed the aroma of his favourite meal. "That smells amazing Bells! What prompted this?" Charlie asked as I placed a plate with fish, fries and salad.

"Oh...um nothing" I said as my face began heating up. I was a horrible liar. I grabbed a plate for myself and sat down to join Charlie. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good actually. We got a call about a random sighting but I checked everything out and came up with nothing but some messy tracks. A woman called from a campsite saying she saw a giant bear or something running through the forest. But like I said, nothing" Charlie finished as he forked another piece of fish into his mouth. "How are you Bells? You had a rough night...you look a lot better though. You're welcome by the way for calling into school for you"

"Oh yeah, thanks. I needed the day to relax I think." I said distracted. I was panicking about the conversation to come. I had to tell him before he walked into the living room to watch the game and find Edward sitting on the couch. I imagine how that would go. Charlie wasn't stupid. He knew something was up.

"So something else interesting happened today..." Charlie began. I looked up him, I had an idea where this was going. I better get ready. He cleared his throught and looked slightly uncomfortable. "I uh, I saw Dr. Cullen today at the hospital when I was there dropping some paperwork off." He stopped, probably waiting for me to burst into tears or collapse on the floor. I nodded for him to continue.

"He was saying how horrible he felt about having to drag his family away on an emergency. But I tell ya, that family sticks together. At any rate, he was asking about you and saying that..." he hesitated. "Edward was a mess. Basically describing you so uh...I guess if it makes you feel better, Edward misses you too"

I didn't know how to respond. Charlie was actually making an effort. I never told him exactly what happened in the forest. It seemed to work out now although I'm sure he thought Edward broke up with me (which wasn't a lie) but to keep all things with what Carlisle told him, I'll go along with it.

"Carlisle said the family is back now...which means Edward is back. Now Bella, wouldn't normally encourage this but after speaking with his father and seeing his concern regarding the issue...I think you should go...and..." Charlie seemed to have difficulty finishing the sentence.

"What dad?" I pressed. This was getting easier, my feelings of anxiety and panic were slowly subsiding with how the conversation was going.

"I think you should go and talk with Edward...now Bella, I don't know what it is about him but something's different. I don't like how you acted while he was away...you both weren't even dating that long. But, if this means seeing you happy again...then I think you should try and talk to him when he returns to school..." Charlie trailed off.

"Wow...um...thanks Charlie. But um...I uh...I know that Edward and his family are back." I said nervously. He raised an eyebrow. As if on cue, and I'm sure he planned it that way, Edward stepped into the kitchen.

"Good evening Chief Swan."


	12. Chapter Eleven

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **79 reviews! Amazing. Thank you so much. I really wanted to update tonight to give you guys something to read. Unfortunately, this is just a filler chapter that's a little short. I hope you still enjoy it though. Next chapters are going to be longer.

**Chapter Eleven**

**BPOV**

I took a breath in and felt the room tense up. Edward stood behind me with his hands resting on my shoulders and I looked up to see Charlie's face torn between annoyance, confusion and I swear I saw twinge of relief.

Edward gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze then took a step over and sat in the chair beside Charlie and shook his hand.

"Edward..." My father was polite, whether it was forced or not I was unsure. He stared at Edward for a moment and my hands gripped the seat of my chair as I watched the situation unfold. "Edward, a word please..." he said standing up and walking towards the living room. I could tell by his tone that this conversation was not meant for me although I know Edward would fill me in later, for sure. I sighed and sat back in my chair and nibbled on my dinner as I anxiously waited for the night to be over.

**EPOV**

"Edward, have a seat," Charlie gestured to the couch with his hand as he took a seat in his recliner. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I obviously had the benefit of knowing the outcome of the situation but I needed to go along with it for the interest of everyone involved.

"Thank you sir" I replied. I was overly polite.

"I'm sure your father told you I saw him at the hospital today. Up until that point, I...I admit I had some prejudices against you. Let's be honest here Edward, Bella and you were getting very serious considering the short time you had been together." Charlie stopped and took a calming breath. This was difficult for him, not only was he remaining civil, he was having a hard time being so open and honest. I remained silent in hopes of making the conversation easier on him.

"I'm not normally this vocal but things got to a point where I just can't hold it back. I have never seen Bella so distraught or withdrawn than when I did when your family left Forks. From what I hear, you weren't much different. But Edward, Bella has a lot invested in this relationship...I know and I understand that you couldn't help leaving, it wasn't your fault. But could you not call or write her? Why the lack of communication?" Charlie asked softly. I felt a pang in my heart as I saw flashes of images containing my dear Bella broken and crying.

"I am truly sorry Chief Swan. I have already apologized to Bella for my actions...or lack-thereof. She says she forgives me but it was inexcusable. If we are being honest as you said, I was worried that I would upset Bella more by sending her letters or calling her...having the contact but not actually being there. I thought that a clean break would be the most beneficial..." I finished trailing off. I truly did believe that. I was never more wrong.

"Is your family back for good?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

"Are you back for good?" I nodded once more.

"Are you back for good with Bella?" Charlie asked looking at the floor. I froze. What was he asking exactly?

"Sir, I truly do love your daughter with all my heart. It kills me to know what I have put her through...you have my word that I will do anything it takes to keep her from returning to that place and I will love her with everything I have and am." I froze and if I could have blushed I would have. I have never been that open with anyone except my family and with Bella, let alone her father who barely ever says more than two words to me.

He sighed and looked at me with a soft smile.

"Welcome back Edward..."


	13. Chapter Twelve

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **We're getting to the big parts of the story! I have a feeling in a few more chapters the story will be completed. It's kind of sad actually, I've really enjoyed writing this piece. Don't worry though, I have another story idea in mind;)

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

I was silently piling the dishes up beside the sink as it filled with water. To be honest, I was attempting to eavesdrop in on the conversation between Edward and Charlie. I wasn't able to hear much because they both spoke so quietly, how annoying.

I wondered when they would be finished. I sighed and looked up at the clock, 7:00pm. Thankfully it was a Friday so I could spend all weekend with Edward making up for lost time. School was finishing for the summer in about two weeks anyway but it still felt far away.

I began scrubbing the plates and I heard some shuffling in the next room. I strained to hear what was happening but pretended to play dumb when Edward and Charlie walked into the kitchen. Not knowing what to say, I turned around and gave a small smile.

"It's okay Bells, Edward and I were just talking. Everything is fine." Charlie said. It sounded convincing enough. We were interrupted when his cell phone went off.

"Chief Swan" He answered. "Yes...uh-uh...that's not possible." He paused, his brow furrowing. Edward and I exchanged glances. "Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is everthing okay dad?" I asked.

"I don't know, things are weird around here lately. That was Officer McLeud, there's been a fire at one of the small tourist stores just outside of town. Apparently we have some eyewitnesses saying there was a woman with red hair..." Charlie hesitated.

"And?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"And well...it's not possible but witnesses say she picked up a car and threw it through one of the store windows. How crazy is that. No grown person can pick up a car. Something's fishy...witnesses are screwing around with us. You get that every once in awhile. Anyway, I better head out. Are you going to be okay tonight Bella? I don't know how late I'm going to be." Charlie asked worried.

"I'll be fine dad." I said trying to cover the nervous waver in my voice.

"Chief Swan, would you mind if I took Bella back to my house tonight? I think my parents rented some movies and we were all planning on having a night in. I know everyone would love to see Bella" Edward asked.

"Sure, that's probably best anyway, means you won't have to be by yourself here" Charlie replied. "Have fun kids." He sighed as he grabbed his jacket and went out the door. Edward waited a moment until he heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway and down the road. He took my hand and pulled my close to him, wrapping his arm around me while his eyes darted to each corner of the room.

"I can't believe we are allowing her to get this close" he whispered angrily. Quickly he grabbed his cell phone and spoke so quickly that it was hard to follow.

"Emmett, she's close by" Edward told his brother, he was almost panicking as he relayed what Charlie had told us. "Yes, I agree. We will be coming back to our house. Please tell Alice to meet us here." He hung up and effortlessly swung me up into his arms, his eyes never stopped sweeping the room. It was literally five seconds later when I heard a sing-song voice echo through the empty house.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" I sighed.

"We're in here Alice and I'm being held captive" I said. I never needed to shout anymore, I could whisper and they would all hear me. She was by my side in a flash and giggled when she saw Edward clutching me in his arms

"Geez Edward, she has legs and can walk you know" She said to him. A small snarl escaped his lips. "Edward really, come on. You're going to freak her out. You know everything will be fine." She said softly.

"Will it?" He asked her. She glared at him.

"Edward, you know I can only see when things are definite and decided. Things are all over the place right now, it's like looking at a collage. I see every outcome." Alice answered.

"Don't put any pressure on her...she'll tell us when something changes." I said to Edward. He looked between Alice and I and sighed as he put me down but kept his hand entwined with mine.

"I'll go ahead and check everything out but as for tonight, she isn't going to do anything." Alice said as she headed for the front door, Edward and I following. "Oh and Edward, your car is in the driveway. I'll see you guys at home."

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"Nope, but I'll see you later. I need to hunt." She answered. "Bye!" She was gone and Edward led me out to his car, opening the passenger door for me, always the gentleman. He climbed in and we sped off back to the Cullen's no doubt for a night of planning of what to do next...and I was terrified.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **I'm writing this while watching the finale of American Idol. I really like both contestants but I kinda hope David Cook wins. Haha. Anyway, I know this story will be winding down in a few chapters and I was just wondering if you guys would be interested in reading a new Twilight story once it's done. Completely different story-line, a bit more humorous. I don't want to give too much away.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

We quickly made it to Edward's house and he was beyond overprotective mode. He wouldn't let me walk to the house without calling Jasper outside to scan the area first.

"Edward really, this isn't necessary. You heard Alice, Victoria wasn't planning anything tonight...you're making me nervous." I said. He looked at me and lowered the guard behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella...I don't mean to frighten you." His eyes were sincere and he cupped my face between his hands. "I already almost lost you once to...James..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "And then with the visions Alice had of you while I ws away...I selfishly cannot risk it." He took a steadying breath. "I need you so much more than you can ever imagine..."

He leaned forward and so softly that I barely felt it, kissed my hands and placed his forehead against mine. I shut my eyes concentrating on breathing, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"Edward..." I whispered. I closed the small gap and pressed my lips against his. It was gentle and felt the surge of electricity flow through us. I hesitantly pulled back in an attempt to catch my breath.

"Everyone's waiting for us..." Edward said as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I hadn't even blinked and Edward was out of the car, opening my door and taking my hand to lead me inside. "You're so beautiful when you blush..." he whispered.

"It's hard not to when you're around..." I mumbled. He let out a laugh, it was warm and comforting to hear him so joyful; letting go of our worries even it was only for a brief few moments.

We entered the house and Esme greeted me with a hug. "Bella dear, can I get you anything?"

I found it to be slightly ridiculous that the Cullens kept their entire kitchen stocked to the brim of every type of food imaginable simply because of me. Not wanting to offend Esme, I smiled and told her I wouldn't mind a glass of pop and a sandwich. Her face lit up and she quickly disappeared making herself busy in the kitchen.

"You just made her the happiest person in the world, she loves cooking for you." Edward whispered.

"It's just a sandwich..." I answered softly.

"Still, Esme loves doting on you. You're like another daughter to her and for her to be able to act so motherly around you in such a humanly natural way , it means so much to her. Thank you Bella." Edward said kissing my cheek. We entered the living room where Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were watching the local news on television.

"Hello Bella, how are you this evening?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine, thank you. Anything interesting on the news?" I asked attempting to make conversation. I thought I saw him pass a fleeting glance at Edward who only barely nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"There have been some odd incidents around Forks tonight...recently actually." Carlisle told us.

"...like what?" I pressed. I could tell Carlisle was concerned about scaring me, he looked at Edward who nodded.

"I think we need to keep a close eye on things for the next few days. My theory remains that Victoria is trying to play "mate for a mate" and will do anything it takes to get Edward. Even if that means getting to you..." He said carefully. I knew all of this but hearing it directly and knowing she's close by made me begin to fully realize the danger of the situation.

"We'll keep you safe Bella..." Jasper said, he obviously could feel my swell of anxiety.

"Yeah let her try and get to you!" Emmett roared with laughter. Just then Esme returned and handed me a plate with my sandwich and a glass filled with pop.

"There you go dear." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Esme..." I wasn't really hungry but her eyes were on me so I forced the food down. I do admit that she can make an amazing peanut butter and jam sandwich.

I looked up from my plate to see Alice flitter into the room. She gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and then ran over and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I have the greatest news. I called Charlie and told him you were worried with everything that was happening lately! I asked if you could sleep over here and you, Rosalie and I would have a girls night to help you keep your mind off of everthing! So you're staying the night!" Alice said excitedly. "And I even grabbed some of your stuff...cause I'm that good of a friend!" She finished with a teasing smile.

"Wow that's great Alice...I can't believe Charlie agreed to that." I admitted. Well, he won't know that I'll be spending the majority of the time with Edward in HIS room. What Charlie wouldn't know wouldn't kill him.

"We'll take your bag upstairs..." Edward said leading me up to his room. He placed my bag on the floor beside the door and swept me up into his arms cradling me gently. He had a look in his eye and before I could place it, we were hurtling through the air and landed on the other side of the room beside his cd player. I wasn't even jostled. He laughed at my reaction and carefully let me go after making sure I had my balance. He placed a cd in and the soft sounds of Debussy filled the room. Somehow, I'm not even sure, we both ended up on the oversized sofa wrapped in each others arms.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours. Your eyebrows are creased and you look upset..." He asked softly as he ran his fingers gently up and down my arm.

"Edward, Victoria is here for you...what if you get hurt?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen to me...as long as I have you at the end of the day to come back to, I will always be okay." He murmured into my hair. "Please don't worry..."

Suddenly, he froze. His arms tightened around me and I was quickly pressed to him as he flew down the stairs into the living room. His family as standing there, facing us. Jasper had his hands on Alice's shoulders and Esme was busy filling a backpack with food and bandages, obviously meant for me. Always looking out for me, my dearest and loving Esme.

Everything clicked in quickly as all eyes were on Edward and I.

"Victoria changed her mind. She's getting anxious and impatient. She's coming tonight Edward...I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner...she didn't decide until now." Alice apologized softly.

"Good. I'm up for a fight" Emmett thundered.

"How long Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"We have an hour before she arrives. She's making last minute plans...but she is coming..."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note:** First off, to everyone who sent in kind words and reviews during the past few weeks when I was concerned about the story, thank you. It was so nice to see such an outpouring of support for this piece. I'm sorry for not replying to all of you, there were quite a few and things have been a little crazy over at my end. Secondly, I apologize but this chapter probably won't be very long. It's been awhile since I've written so getting back into it will be rusty. Thank you for sticking around.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**BPOV**

Everything was happening in such a rush, I don't think my feet actually touched the ground in the past fifteen minutes. Edward was in a pure panic, cradling me in his arms, his eyes darting erratically to every shadow and corner around us. I knew Victoria was coming but seeing Edward in such a state was enough to make me panic as well. I couldn't take it.

"Edward..." I whispered. He didn't even hear me. I tried again. "Edward..." Still nothing.

"EDWARD!" Emmett roared. We stopped quickly and I felt Edward whip me around as we faced Emmett. "Stop! You're scaring her! She said your name twice and you didn't even hear her. Alice how long?" Emmett asked over his shoulder.

"About 30 minutes" Alice replied. "She's coming to the house first...she's alone."

"Alone? Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle asked. His tone was sharp and surprised.

"Yes. I don't know why she isn't with others...something's wrong..." Alice's eyes glazed over and Jasper ran to her side.

"What do you see?" He asked quietly.

"Victoria...she's closer than we thought. She's outside...watching..." she mumbled. Her eyes widened as her vision finished. "I'm so sorry...I thought she was further away...I thought we had more time..." Jasper embraced her in a comforting hug.

I could feel Edward stiffen, he was actually hurting me with his grip. "Edward...please..." I almost begged. His hold was strong and incredibly tight...I'm sure there were going to be bruises. Carlisle stepped infront of Edward and I was between them. He placed his hands over Edward's and gently began to pry his fingers that were so tightly wrapped around my legs and side. Edward seemed to come to his senses and he looked down at me. His eyes were wide and his grip immediately loosened.

"Bella...I am so sorry..." He said softly. "I just want to keep you safe...I couldn't handle it if anything were to..." He trailed off and buried his face in my neck. "She's outside...she's so close to you...I'm not going to let her get any closer." He said, his voice became hardened.

"Edward, this isn't really even a fair right. All of us against her? It's a joke!" Emmett said.

"Either way, she's standing on the front steps..." Alice whispered. Everyone froze and their eyes were focused on the large wooden door as the handle began to turn. With me in Edward's arms, the rest of the Cullens stepped in front of me as Victoria swung the door open, standing in the doorway.

"Hello my dear friends...I believe you have something of mine!" She hissed wildly. The next thing I knew, everything was a blur as I was hurtling out a window and and the trees around us were a swirls of darkness.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

**All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the great reviews! Some of you guys were really anxious about that cliff hanger! Haha! So glad you're all enjoying it. Also, I dedicate this chapter to my bff "Tbot" who always encourages me to keep writing my fics:) She be so awesome.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

I must have forgotten how to breath because everything around me was closing in. There was darkness and swirls of trees...I was getting dizzy. I was safe, I knew that much. Edward had me wrapped securely in his arms and he was running. It felt faster than normal and I knew he was pushing himself to his limits. I really have no idea how long we were running or where we were going to.

"Edward?" I asked "Where are we going? What about the others?" His running slowed to a sprint and then a jog before finally stopping. We were on the outskirts of the forest and in a small clearing. I couldn't see a thing but I knew Edward had no trouble at all. His eyes darted around but he never released his hold on me.

"I didn't know what to do Bella..." He whispered. "Victoria tricked us all...in his mind, Carlisle to be to take you and run...so I did. This was the first place I could think of."

"But wouldn't Victoria follow your scent?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She won't be able to. She's delirious ...that happens sometimes to our kind. Some of us are never fully able to complete the change mentally. It is literally too much for some to handle, our brains shut down during the process because the pain is too much. In the case of Victoria, Carlisle believes it never really went back on so to speak..." Edward explained. "She has no tactic, this is all impulsive for her. She came alone and she's going to die alone..." He said with a snarl. I shivered, not from the cold but from the fierceness in Edward's voice.

"But the others, they--" but Edward interrupted me.

"Bella, there are six of them at the house...six strong vampires against one. There won't even be a fight. I guarantee that even before we made it out of sight that they killed her." Edward told me.

I didn't like hearing those words from him. "Kill" and "fight" were frightening. "So we're safe?" I asked quietly.

"Yes..." Edward said. I didn't believe him, his lips formed a tight line and a thousand different emotions were playing across the beautiful features on his face. I reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked. "You can tell me Edward...I don't care of it's scary or horrible...I want you to tell me." H smiled sadly at me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"My Bella..." He sighed into my hair. "I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will go running from me. This is another one of those times where I cannot help being what I am and the thought of you being scared of me is something I cannot handle." I looked up at him in hopes to convey with feelings what I cannot say. He stares at me for a moment and sighs. "Nothing would bring me more satisfaction right now than to be the one who kill her myself for the things she was planning to do to you. I had a brief glimpse into her mind Bella, only a few seconds and it took all the strength I had to break her where she stood." Edward looked down at me concerned, worried that he was scaring me. I tried to be brave but it was moments like these where our situation was so real. Edward was dangerous...but I never felt it towards me.

"You are my priority...you are my reason..." He said softly. "I need to keep you safe...the others took care of her..."

"So it's done?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"I haven't received word yet but I am sure of it." Edward looked down, we didn't have time to grab a coat and I was only wearing a thin long sleeved shirt and my jeans. It was damp and cool in the forest and the dew from the trees created a thin sheen of water on our clothes from brushing up against the trees while we ran. "Let's get inside and get you warmed up..." Edward said. I looked around and in the distance was a small cottage. I could barely make it out, only seeing the dark silhouette of the small structure.

"What is this place?" I asked as we got closer.

"This is one of our places" Edward said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked surprised. Edward always told me everything. He looked a little flustered, if vampires could even be that way.

"I was...waiting until the right time." He replied quietly. I looked up at him questioning his statement. He sighed. "I was waiting...until we were married...this place is so beautiful and it reminds me of you. I wanted to bring you here for our honeymoon. I know it's not anywhere fancy or expensive..."

I froze. "You thought about us getting married?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Yes" He replied simply. I grinned. I never told him this but I thought about it too.

"I love it Edward. It's beautiful..." I paused. "This is where I want to go after we're married..." He looked down at me and his face gave such a large smile that my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you Bella..." He said as he leaned down and softly kissed my lips. "Come on, let's get inside"

It was gorgeous inside. Tiny but quaint and beautifully decorated. I'm sure Esme had a hand in it all. Edward placed me on the couch and lit a fire in the small fireplace. Immediately the flames warmed up the room, I felt content and safe. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me before settling on the couch himself and gathering me in his arms. I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up to a knock at the door...it was still dark outside...who would be here at this time of night? I immediately became stuff as thoughts of Victoria filled my head...I thought Edward said she was dead by now. I wrapped the blanket more securely around me and held me breath as Edward opened the door.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)

**Author's Note:** Haha my poor babies, I left you with another cliff hanger! Lovely reviews, thank you. I say another chapter or two and this story is going to be finished. Can you believe it? I'm going to miss writing it!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**BPOV**

"Where is she?" A heard a voice ask frantically. It was difficult to make out because the sound was muffled as I had wrapped a blanket around me in an attempt to hide. A lot of good that would have done, hiding under a blanket from a vampire. However, I recognized the voice and breathed a sigh of relief, flinging myself off the couch and into the arms of Alice. I was sure to have bruises, it's so easy to forget that it's like ramming into a rock.

"Is everyone okay? Are they here too??" I asked in a blur of words. Alice pulled away and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, everyone is okay..." I relaxed and could feel the worry begin to drain. Normally Alice would have made some crack remark teasing me about my worry. But this was different and she knew I needed the reassurance. She even went as far as listing off all the Cullen's and what they were doing so wouldn't panic with concern. "Jasper and Emmett are taking care of finishing--" she hesitated, I could tell she didn't want to scare me. "They're finishing things off..." She glanced at Edward who nodded silently. I'd have to talk to him later...

"Rosalie is doing a run around of Forks to make certain that she didn't come with anyone. Carlisle and Esme are cleaning up the house." Alice finished. My mouth dropped.

"The house?! What happ--" I was interrupted by Alice who gave her hand a dismissive wave in the air.

"Just a bit of a mess, broken furniture, walls and what not. I bet they'll be done tomorrow as soon as the home repair shop opens and they can pick up some dry wall and paint. Esme wanted to redecorate anyway." Alice finished with a grin, her eyes sparkling. I looked closely at her. Everything was okay and everyone was safe. She looked back at Edward who had moved to stand beside me. "Well, I should get back. I knew you would worry and I wanted to let you know everything was fine. See you back at the house!" Alice said happily and she flittered out the door and into the dark forest.

I turned to face Edward, he took my hand in his and placed it against his face, brushing soft kisses against my knuckles. Really, how much could I take? First Victoria and now this...I'm surprised my heart hasn't given out. Although, I would much rather that be the effect of Edward than Victoria. I shuttered as her image came into my head

"What is it?" Edward murmured between kisses.

"It's silly, I know she's gone but I still see her..." I answered.

"She's dead Bella" Edward reply softly. "She won't ever come back...and I'll always keep you safe." He promised as he placed another kiss on the top of my head.

"Edward...how do you know that she's dead? She doesn't have a pulse to check..." I started, my face blushing at my embarrassment. There were still so many things I didn't know about or understand of Edward's kind. His smile was comforting, he knew this and was patient with me.

"I don't want to scare you Bella..." He began.

"_You_ don't scare me..." I emphasized. He sighed.

"It's a very...quick ending for one of us when done properly." He started but stopped. "Bella, I'm not comfortable with this. It's gruesome and not something I want to subject you to."

"Edward, I need to know she's not coming back..." I whispered.

"Alice left me an image in her mind of what happened. Emmett decapitated Victoria from behind..." He hesitated and watched my face carefully before continuing. "Jasper was in front of her, Alice and Carlisle flanked her. Rosalie, Esme and Emmett were behind. It was all very quick and like I said, finished before we even got out of site. They had her circled, she took a step towards Jasper and Emmett made his move." He finished. I was silent and taking everything in however Edward thought otherwise and took a step away from me.

"Bella...you're still safe with us..." He said slowly.

"I told you, I'm not afraid of you." I reaffirmed taking a step towards him to close the small gap that had been placed between us.

"So that's it then?" I asked.

"You can't see it from here but there's smoke...they burned her body Bella. Victoria is not coming back. Ever." Edward stated the last word firmly. The tension, stress and worry that was left melted away and I smiled up at him.

"She's gone...we're safe." I sighed happily as Edward pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Yes. We are." He replied.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)

**Author's Note: **I need to say thank you to my new beta "twilight is an obsession" who helped get me out of this hole I was in with this story. I'm feeling motivated and ready to continue. I hope you're all going to enjoy what I have in store!

Also, I finished Breaking Dawn...I would LOVE to hear your thoughts. Don't post them in my reviews please, we need to keep spoilers to a minimum for those who haven't finished. Please send me a PM, I'm very curious as to what everyone thinks of the final book.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**BPOV**

We returned to the Cullen's house shortly after. I knew that everyone was okay but it made me feel much better seeing them there myself. Edward and I were taking our time walking back, it was dark but he easily led me through the trail of the small forest. I couldn't see anything ahead, only his pale skin as it reflected the moonlight, his face looking more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I sighed suddenly feeling very tiny next to this statuesque being. He turned around concerned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he continued to lead me through the trees.

"Nothing, just thinking. How much further?" I asked.

"Another ten minutes or so. Are you tired? I can carry you." He asked stopping. I could feel his hands as he placed them on either side of my waist.

"No, I'm okay. The walk is nice." I replied smiling at him. I don't know why but I felt so shy around him. I was still a bit shocked that he was back...part of me still ached though and I wished it would go away. We continued walking in silence and in the distance I could see the dim lighting of the Cullen's home. I scrunched up my nose in distaste to a scent that had surfaced in the air. "What is that?" I asked. Edward hesitated.

"Emmett and Jasper burned Victoria's body..." He trailed off.

"Can I see--" I started. Edward twisted around quickly gripping my hand.

"No!" He almost shouted. "I'm not showing you that. I don't what you to have those types of images in your head Bella. It's not something that's easy to see."

"But I want to see for myself that she's gone." I said softly. He sighed knowing that if that is what I needed for comfort, he would show me.

"Bella please, I wish you wouldn't..." He said.

"I need to see Edward...just for a moment." I begged. He gave a defeated nod and we seemed to walk more slowly and I know he was dreading the scene I was about to see. We reached a small clearing just on the outskirts of the forest but before the house. His family was gathered around the large flames that were licking the sky almost in a mocking way. I shuddered and Edward pulled me closer as we joined his family. I stood between him and Carlisle who silently placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and my sight began to get blurry. It was such a touching gesture and to think that this family fought for me on more than one occasion was overwhelming. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper glance at me with a look that was a mix of sympathy and protectiveness. It was intimidating and I tried not to make direct contact instead choosing to look at my dirty sneakers.

"Do you believe me now?" Edward asked softly never taking his eyes off the flames. I silently nodded and he took my hand leading me back to the house. I barely had a moment of relief before I heard a familiar sound. Alice had gasped and her eyes glazed over, she was having another vision. Carlisle was in front of her before I had time to blink, hands on her shoulders patiently waiting for answers. She wavered on the spot and her eyes shot towards me.

"What is it Alice!?" Carlisle demanded. "What did you see?"

"They're coming...The Volturi..." Alice said. She tried to hide it but I caught a brief flash of fear flicker in her eyes.

"For...me?" I asked confused.

"No...they heard of Victoria's behaviour...how she went insane with revenge, taking no precautions to hiding herself. They are coming to destroy her before things get more out of hand." Alice finished.

"But she's dead." I whispered glancing back at the flames.

"They don't know that yet. They're fully aware of our family living here and plan on making a 'friendly' visit." She finished. I had heard only briefly heard about The Volturi from Edward before.

"I'm confused, I don't understand...why is it so bad if they come?" I asked. I had the distinct feeling that I wasn't going to get a nice answer.

"They're the leaders of a coven in Volterra Italy..." Edward began as he took my hand leading me into the house. "They're old, over 3000 years and essentially act as enforcement within our world. Their main ruling is to ensure that humans never find out about our existence. Drastic measures are taken if this line is crossed." I froze realizing what Edward was saying. He turned around and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I won't let them hurt you Bella." We continued walking back to the house, the rest of the family not far behind us. We quickly entered the front doors and Edward led me into the living room where there others quickly joined us.

The room was tense with silence and I hadn't any time to allow information to sink in.

"So they'll see Victoria has been destroyed and then they'll leave...right?" I asked. I looked around at the family and I could plainly see looks of worry and concern plastered all over their faces.

"No Bella. Your scent is everywhere. They're going to question why a human is around us and interacts with our family." Carlisle explained quietly.

"I don't understand..." I replied feeling incredibly stupid.

"They're going to want to meet you. We can't hide you from them even if we tried." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"How will they know?" I asked, I could feel the panic slowly beginning to rise as the the situation started to fully unfold in it's severity.

"There are three main leaders in The Voluti. Aro, Caius and Marcus all powerful in their own right but they travel in group." Carlisle continued. It was only brief but I saw a quick glance at Edward who in return gave a barely noticeable nod. He must have been mentally asking permission from Edward to tell me something, worried to frighten me more. Hesitant, Carlisle continued. "Jane and Demetri are their guards of sorts who protect them, are always with them. Jane has the ability to inflict intense emotional and mental pain on the victim by creating hallucinations. Demetri is literally able to locate anyone once he can get get inside their head. Aro...the leader one could say can read thoughts by physical contact."

"My scent is here...they don't even have to ask why, they'll be able to read all your thoughts! They'll be able to find me anywhere!" I exclaimed horrified. I involuntarily shivered at the thought of them actually coming to Forks.

"They won't touch you Bella." Emmett said.

"It'll be hard with her scene all over the place, their mouths will be watering with venom!" Rosalie said smugly.

"That's enough!" Edward bellowed at her. My face paled in understanding.

"They...they aren't on your 'diet'?" I asked.

"They don't believe in that." Alice said simply.

"Alice, how long until our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow night." Replied Alice.

"Bella, you're already spending the night. Give me some time to think things through please, we'll meet in a two hours to discuss our options." Carlisle told everyone. We all nodded in response.

"Bella, darling you look exhausted. Perhaps Edward you could take her and she could rest until we're ready to talk." Esme suggested, her worried eyes concerned for me despite the danger their family was in already. Once again, another thing unbalanced in the Swan/Cullen equation.

"Yes, I will. Thank you Esme. If you'll excuse us..." Edward said leading me into the house and up to his room. The short trip was silent but I could see his mind working with ideas for our current situation. We entered his room and I climbed onto Edward's unnecessary bed laying on my back thankful for Esme's suggestion. He had purchased the king sized bed a few weeks ago, determined to ensure my comfort here was priority. It was nice to lay down and get my thoughts in order, especially now. Edward gracefully climbed onto the bed beside me and we both automatically rolled on our sides so we could face each other. "Bella, try to have a small sleep...your eyes are so heavy with exhaustion." He whispered, his hand gently caressing my cheek. The sensation and repetitive movement was making it extremely hard to deny his request. "I'll be here...I promise." His eyes filled with sadness, knowing he would have to say those words for awhile. I knew he was here but part of me still worried he would leave again.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else." I said.

"Always worrying about everyone except yourself." Edward said with a smile.

"You look scared..." I stated quietly.

"I'm always scared when you're involved. I can't lose you. I always take the larger precautions, I need you safe and here" He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

Gently he kissed the tip of my nose and it only took a few seconds despite my attempts to stay awake, before I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_What if Edward couldn't stay away when he left Bella in New Moon?_

All characters belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a tiny bit :)

**Author's Note: **I had a bit of writer's block...that seems to happen a lot with this story! While thinking things through, an idea for another Twilight fic popped into my head. It's a completed one shot and the link is in my profile if you care to read! It's called "Better With Two."

This chapter probably won't be very long and for this I apologize! Forgive me and I promise I'll make it up in the next few chapters.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**BPOV**

I was in one of those places where you know you're sleeping but also partly awake. My brain hadn't completely switched on yet and my eyes were far too tired and heavy to open. I stretched my arms and legs to the point where I was expecting an uncomfortable "pop" to fill the room. I continently laid in my relaxed state...the bed was beyond comfortable and the blankets were wrapped around me in a way that it felt as though I was in a warm cloud and I released a small sigh. My reverie didn't last for long as everything came flooding back to me in a rush of fear and panic. My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed, a small sheen of sweat had covered my face.

"Edward??" I asked, my voice was filled with anxiety. Immediately he stepped into view holding a small pile of something in his hands. He placed them at the end of the bed and was sitting beside me barely before I could blink.

"What is it my love?" He asked, his brow creased with worry. I didn't need to answer, he could see the fear in my face, there was no way of hiding it. "Bella, Carlisle has come up with a plan..." Edward tried to reassure me.

"What time it is?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Two in the morning..." He replied. His voice was soft as he brushed a stray hair away from my face. "Carlisle and the rest of the family are downstairs. Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" I shook my head...I can only imagine how horrible I looked, I was way past exhaustion and I felt as though I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I figured as much. When you woke up, I was in the closet getting these for you." Edward reached to the end of the bed and handed me a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I looked down at myself and realized I had been in the same clothes for awhile now and sheepishly offered a smile in thanks. "Shall I meet you downstairs?" He asked, offering me privacy to get changed.

"I'll use your washroom, wait for me?" I asked. It came out more childish than intended. I needed to control my fear. Tonight and tomorrow would be stressful enough on the family, I didn't want them to have to worry about me having a mental breakdown. I quickly changed and came out to find Edward pacing in the room. That was something he often did when he was anxious or worried and although I never mentioned that I noticed, I knew we were in trouble.

He looked up when he heard me come back into the room and reached down to pick me up in his arms. Normally I would have protested that I don't need to be carried down a flight of stairs but right now, all I wanted was his closeness. We made it down to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting and whispering to one another. They all stopped immediately and it was a very failed attempt to make the situation seem less dire than it really was.

Edward placed me on the couch beside Esme while he took a place on the other side, taking my hand in his. "Bella, dear...I made you some soup. It's a bit damp out tonight and I thought you might be hungry." Emse said softly. I smiled gratefully despite the fact that I wasn't even close to hungry and I was terrified it would come back up again with the way my nerves were right now. Not wanting to ever disappoint her, I thanked her quietly and began to slowly eat the chicken noodle soup she had prepared. It was comforting and I found that my stomach welcomed the food and actually helped to calm me slightly. Maybe Jasper put some special thoughts into it while it was simmering...

"Bella I won't lie and say the situation at hand isn't going to be difficult but Alice reassures us, to the best of her ability, that the end result with be a positive one." Carlisle said. I nodded unable to really speak at the moment. My voice was stuck.

"What has been decided?" Edward asked. Everyone in the room looked to Carlisle for the answer.


End file.
